


eyes

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Chaos, Cheating, Child Abuse, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heartbreak, Hiding Medical Issues, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mistakes, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, References to Drugs, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Secrets, Someone dies, Underage Smoking, minho smokes, too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: it's always the eyesminho is the bad boy. han jisung is his enemy. but a lot of things can be hidden behind eyes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 13





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend raven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+raven).



> Please like this :) sorry if you don't.   
> xoxo D.E.

"Minho-hyung! You're finally here!" Lee Yongbok yelled, him and Minho were best friends. Or at least yongbok said he was minho's best friend, their relationship wasn't the best but it was the only one Minho ever had. 

"Yeah...I'm here..." Minho always talked slowly, he was always tired so his words always dragged out.

"Hyunjin-hyung will be here soon. Just an f.y.i." Yongbok giggled looking at his phone. 

"Okay...Thanks for letting me now." Minho also looked at his phone. He was looking at the message his mother had just sent him. It wasn't a good message, but no message from his mother ever was to be honest. 

"I'm heeeeeere!!!" Hyunjin yelled an Americano and bag in his hands. He was about fifteen minuets late but Minho and Yongbok were used to it. Hyunjin was always at least ten minuets late to whatever they were doing. 

"So what are we doing?" Yongbok asked, his voice suddenly dropping deeper, meaning that he was being a little more serious. His sudden voice drop shocked the two elder boys because they just weren't expecting it to be honest.

"Ask Minho-hyung, he's the one who told us to come here!" Hyunjin said, taking an overdramaticly long sip of his Americano, being the drama queen he is basically. Which could be a good or bad thing dependingon who you ask. 

"We're here for a meeting with Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung, they wanted to speak with us." Minho explained while texting his mom back, his thumbs moving at the speed of light. If he didn't respond A.S.A.P. he would legit be beat to dust.

"Do you know why?" Yongbok asked carefully, he and Chan were very close to each other, to the point where if the whole school didn't already know that Woojin and Chan were dating, they would more than likely assume that Chan and Felix were dating. I mean it would make more sense for a bad boy to date a rapper rather than an 'uwu vocal god' but who ever said love had to make sense?

"No, I don't Yongbok." Minho sighed his hands shaking as he typed the message to his mother. he was terrified about what she would say, _terrified_ , do you know how hard it is to make Minho terrified?

Their conversation stopped when the door suddenly opened, revealing Chan and Woojin. With somewhat disappointed looks upon their faces. "Hello, hyungs." Minho stood up and bowed immediatley, his hands and eyes were still shaking in fear. 

"Hello, Minho-ah, Yongbok, Hyunjin." Woojin greeted a smile on his face, he had on a white shirt, black skinny jeans, pastel blue dangling earrings, gold circle framed glasses, and a pastel blue beret. He looked stunning and god-like. 

Chan only nodded as a hello, he looked like he hadn't slept in three and a hlaf years, his platinum blonde hair was messy and falling in his face, he had on a pastel pink hoodie, (it's woojin's hoodie), black jeans, and he had forgotten to put his gadges in. He was obviously tired, so Minho moved so he could bee comfortable on the couch. 

"Wow! You look great hyung." Hyunjin scoffed at Chan who had practically fallen asleep the minuet he sat down on the couch. 

"Don't be rude, he was up all night producing." Minho scolded glaring at Hyunjin harshly, couldn't he understand that Chan was fucking exhausted do to work?! What was his problem? With how much Chan had done for him, how could he be that rude? 

"What did you guys want to talk about hyungs?" Yongbok asked, also glaring at Hyunjin, he was just being an ass and _his_ Channie Hyung didn't deserve that bullshit. 

"Thank you for asking Yongbok, as you know, my family and Chan's family don't get along well," Woojin was explaining everything very slowly, he didn't want their to be a chance of them being shocked, although he knew they would be shocked, "Because of this, Chan's family and my family got in a big argument, and they put me with the decision between my 'family' and Channie, and well I chose Channie," As Woojin looked around the room he saw Yongbok and Minho with shocked and somewhat offended faces, and Hyunjin who didn't seem to have a reaction, "Because of my choice, Chan and I are moving...not very far, but we're still moving, and we felt the need to inform you." Woojin finished, leaving two shocked faces staring at him, and Hyunjin with an unamused face. 


	2. t

"sungie~" changbin called to the cute rapper. he was wearing a black skirt and red crop top, and he looked hot as hell.

"binnie-hyung~" jisung giggled lowly walking over to the elder.

"you look fantastic." changbin complimented. him and jisung had a love/hate relationship. today was a love day, at least so far it had been.

"thanks." jisung rolled his eyes sitting down in a recording chair. him, chan, and changbin were working on their song, matryoshka. chan had been so tired the night before changbin and jisung sent him home.

chan groggily walked into the recording story a smile upon his exhausted face. he was about to pass out but he wouldn't tell anyone that, he's bang chan.

"hyung...we can do this tommorow, go home." changbin said immediately. he sensed something wrong, and he was right. about two and a half seconds after he said that chan started falling backwards.

changbin didn't catch chan in time, causing the elder to hit his head on the wall. because of that changbin and jisung were now driving a still passed out chan to the hospital. jisung was telling woojin what happened, over the phone of course, after the phone call ended jisung informed changbin that woojin and who ever he was hanging out with at that time were meeting them at the hospital.

jisung was instructed to wait for woojin in the waiting room while changbin stayed witch chan. so jisung being jisung was writing song lyrics in his notes while waiting for them. still not paying attention when woojin, yongbok, and minho walked in. hyunjin had left cause he was being a dick.

while woojin and yongbok went to jisung minho stopped by the desk lady who was looking at him confused. "suzy-noona my friends don't know so act like you don't know me." minho whispered quickly before walking over to his friends, and jisung.

"we can go see chan now," woojin explained looking sadly at his dongsaengs. he knew they were worried about chan. who wouldn't be worried about chan.

minho looked like he was the most concerned but he wasn't, it sounds bad but that wasn't what worried him most. what worried him kostbwas that his mother and father are waiting for him at home, and that the nurses will recognize him and confuse chan, woojin, jisung, and changbin. he also ran out of foundation and concealer so he can't cover any bruises that show up on him.

he was walking slowly and a little ways behind the others, he was having trouble breathing. but he didn't want his friends to notice. they don't need to know what's happening, at least minho doesn't think they do.

you guys might be wondering what's wrong with minho, well his parents abuse him, and he's been having medical issues that he wants to hide for as long as he can. and the medical issue? minho use to be a smoker. that caused him lung cancer, but they found it late because his parents never brought him to the hospital, a stranger off the side of the street did. it's stage 3B so there is still hope, but it's not looking good. he has been having chemotherapy for it but it isn't exactly working, and pretty soon he's gonna have to explain why he shaves his head.

"hi hyung." minho smiled sitting in a chair next to chan, his voice was hoarse and his ribs were in extreme pain but he's had to live with it for a long time.

"hi minho." chan mumbled tiredly, he was hooked to an iv, and a few other machines, and was drifting in and out of consciousness, he was still exhausted so he definitely needed to com to the hospital, minho was so happybhis hyung was okay that he almost forgot about his killing pain. that is until he started wheezing.

he went to talk to suzy and let changbin, jisung, yongbok, and woojin stay with chan. he was loosing strength in his legs as well and has been for a while. he would of been fine if he hadn't started smoking because of fucking hwang hyunjin.


	3. s

minho had to go home as well as yongbok with only left woojin and 3racha in the hospital room. jisung was staring into space, thinking about him. he was so beautiful, he didn't know who he was though. 

"woojin-hyung?" jisung quietly asked, he had a very important question for the elder. 

"yes, han?" woojin sighed, he had to deal with yongbok asking him questions about jisung the entire time they were there and woojin was tired, annoyed, and didn't want to answer any more questions. 

"who was the boy who was with you in bokkie?" jisung asked. he had tilted his head slightly to the right. his ** _eyes_** had a seemingly innocent look to them. 

"his name is minho, he is two years older than you." woojin sighed rolling his eyes in annoyance. if someone asked him another person asked him a question he might slap them. 

"what's his last name?" jisung asked. it was a simple question but it made woojin so pissed off. he had had an annoyingly long day.

"no one knows his last name." woojin seethed annoyed. it wouldn't have been as bad if someone else was awake in the room but changbin had fallen asleep, and chan was of course asleep.

***

minho was in his room holding onto his old cat plushie, it's name was dori. it sounds stupid for someone as old as him to have a plushie doesn't it? he's a junior he shouldn't have a plushie! but he needed that plushie, his grandmother had given it to him right before she died. it meant everything to him. he felt bad about how worn out it was though, covered in dirt and blood stains. but he would never get rid of it. never.

minho had to have chemotherapy the next day so he was trying to sleep. but he couldn't. his chest was stabbing him. he was wheezing like crazy but was afraid of having to go back to the hospital, he couldn't he just couldn't. not while chan was also in thee hospital. they coulfn't find out, it would be a disaster. but so far, it looks like he might not have a choice.

when his nose started bleeding on it's own is when minho finally decided that he need to go in. he threw on a jacket, grabbed his wallet, grabbed dori, and left through the bedroom window. getting on his bike and starting to bike to the hospital, as he didn't have his ID.

he finally made it to the hospital, wheezing and coughing badly with terrible chest pains. he got into the emergency room as fast as he could, going over to the check in desk wheezing heavily and feeling extremely weak and light headed. the desk lady knew minho by heart by now and urgently got doctors to take him to a room. 

when minho had woken up up he was now in a hospital bed, connected to several machines and almost completely unable to speak. he looked around the room tiredly, realizing that the doctors had tucked dori into bed with him. but then he realized the big problem. chan and woojin were standing about ten feet away from his room talking to a doctor. he started to panic, they knew, they knew he had cancer, they know what's wrong with him, they're gonna kill him for not telling them. 

with the fact that his heart rate went up extremely a nurse ran in to help him, his name was nickhun. he rushed into the room and soon realized what was happening, he used techniques he knew to calm the young boy down, or at least attempt to. minho was holding onto dori for his liffe as nickhun helped calm him down. 


End file.
